


Two can play that game

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:45:14
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: My first J2 story, Jen and J-Rod run into Gen and Dani in a stranger situation that they'd like. Please feedback, I'd like to know if this is good,so-so, or sucks ass!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It’d been a long day, all Jensen was wanting to do was hit the trailer, change, grab Jared and Clif and head for home. Of course home these days was a bit different since Danneel had come into his life. Somedays he would forget he was married, forget that Jared was married and they were still sharing the house in Vancouver. The condo that he and Danneel had in Brookfield Park in Las Vegas was nice enough, it suited when they were there filming kinda like the place they had in Vancouver when it was Canadian shooting. Daneel was off in southern Tennessee where she was auditioning for a role in an upcoming Stone film. Jared did have Sadie and Harley to come home to but they didn’t kiss like Jensen did.

 

Ohh he had to get him mind off that. If he started tenting on the ride in Jensen would be merciless, Jen was glad that Genevieve had landed that role in the soap she wanted. That was how he started and if something happened to Supernatural, shit he might be going back to them. Then he shook his head to himself, he was a step away from getting a film role, even if it was just a low end credit he’d take it to get on the “A” list. He and Jared had long talked about that and that’s why they kept hushed about a lot of things. They at least shared the same Condo community. Clif dropped them off at Jared’s place before signing off for the night. They ducked into the condo and immediately dropped gear bags and started for the kitchen. They were tired, it’d been a long day in front of the lens and they just wanted to unwind away from the lot for a change. Jared loved on his two mutts as he came in and they scampered around his feet glad to see papa home. Of course they gave Jensen his share of loving as well as he was more than a welcome site in their home. 

 

“You doing anything special tonight?” Jensen asked sitting down at the table in the breakfast nook. Jared took the side seat so they were in touching distance. 

 

“Not really. Just wanted to kick back and maybe catch some tube and hit the sack early. Damn I hate these butt-crack of dawn calls.” Jared griped. 

 

“Yeah it sucks but pays well for the blowjob.” Jensen said with a grin.

 

“I’ll pay you a blowjob.” Jared teased.

 

“Don’t tease me, please me.” Jensen said with a wicked glint. 

 

“First things first.” He went in and grabbed the gear bags. “I’m assuming you’re staying the night?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Jensen offered up. 

 

“Good cause I’m gonna throw our stuff in the washer together so that we can get that done while we are otherwise engaged.” Jared said snaking his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“We’re such tramps.” Jensen said with a cackle as they broke the lip lock. Jared jogged back to the laundry with the gear and sorted and tossed stuff into the washing machine. He got that started and jogged back through grabbing Jensen by the waist and pulling him into a proper clinch, hug, and some serious snogging. 

 

“Upstairs?” Jen offered. Jared grabbed him hand and nearly dragged him up then he stopped at the master suite. “What’s wrong, cold feet?” 

 

“Not that, just that Danneel comes in on a morning flight. She finds her pillow scrunch up there’s gonna be questions. Guest room.” Jensen said dragging Jared down the hall. They wasted no time kicking off shoes, kissing, undressing each other, more kissing, and getting rid of clothing, and even more kissing. They stretched out on the queen sized bed that was in the guest suite and were making out like teenagers when they heard the door downstairs snick open and the sound of Sadie and Harley making a fuss over someone, Jensen got up and eased the door shut and started to quietly dress as did Jared. That was when they heard the combined giggling coming up the stairs.

 

“You sure about this Dani?” One female voice said that caused Jensen’s eyes to pop it was Genevieve!

 

“Sure, the boys usually got with Clif to Bennigan’s after a day’s shooting and they are forever getting back come on chicken.” Danneel said as they padded through the house. They went into the master suite. 

 

Jensen and Jared traded shocked looks, “Gen and Dani!?” Jared whispered shocked. “Oh you’ve just gotta be shitting me.” He blatted in a whisper. They went in the bath in the guest suite that butted up against the wall in the Master. 

 

“Don’t be so skittish, hell it’s not like we’ve not done this before.” Danneel said not bothering to hide herself. 

 

“I’m still nervous about this?” Came Genevieve’s nearly hushed response.

 

“Trust me I know the boys, they’ll be forever down there, especially if a bunch of groupies show up.” She said with what could only be a grin. 

 

“They gotta know we are here and are teasing us trying to find us out.” Jensen whispered to Jared’s cupped ear. Jared crooked a finger they were just in their boxers, and barefeet so they tiptoed down the hall where they could just get a peek in. 

 

Danneel and Genevieve were going at it like two schoolgirls who were six months out from each other. Jared and Jensen both got a lurid eyeful. 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm and pulled him back. “So uh what do we do?” Jared asked. 

 

“Follow my lead on this.” Jensen said starting towards the master Jared made a panicked grab and missed his hands clapping together. Genevieve and Danneel froze in the bed. They lay there for a moment as they saw Jensen and Jared in the doorway, in their boxers and nothing else. 

 

“Looks like we caught each other out.” Jensen said looking at the girls. Danneel stared back levelly. 

 

“We knew you were here and wanted to draw you out.” She tried. Jared stepped up.

 

“Dani, I may be slow but I’m not stupid.” He started as the girls sat up in bed. Jared and Jensen sat on the foot of the same bed. “Looks like we got a lovely situation brewing.” 

 

Danneel tried to go for an indignant look and failed then both of them crumbled into laughter as did Jared and Jensen.

 

“So how long did you know about us?” Danneel asked.

 

“Well if you could kept up the act I would still be in the dark.” Jensen said with a grin. “It’s tough being gay in a straight world isn’t it?” He said his grin dissolving slightly. 

 

“I guess you want to file?” Danneel said. 

 

“For what divorce? Why? We both got the best of what we want.” Jared said his brow furrowed.

 

“Yeah you got your nookie and I got my cock.” Jensen said grabbing Jared’s wrist. “You had to know about us or at least guessed at some of the rumours that floated around before we got married.”

 

“So now we make the rumour mill gossip come true?” Genevieve said sadly.

 

“Only if we slip up in public.” Jared said. Then he reached out and grabbed Danneel’s ankle. “I don’t want to divorce and cause a scandal. We all are close to the “A” list, we can’t afford to fuck that up.”

 

“So we play act.”Danneel said questioningly.

 

“You got a better solution to the situation?” 

 

They sat in quiet contemplation for a moment then Danneel got up from the bed. “Come on.” She said brusquely. “Let’s get dressed and think this through.”

 

“No, that’s what we been doing too much of. Fan’s know we hang out together at each other’s places. That’s all they know. They’ve not a clue to you and Gen or me and Jensen for that matter.” Jared said firmly. “Jensen and I will dress and walk down to y’all’s place, you and Dani stay here and have a good time. So will we. Okay?” 

 

“I gotta tell you I feel real queer about all this.” Genevieve said the cupped her hands to her mouth laughing. “Sorry for the pun.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Look we maintain public and blow the top off our respective condo’s in private. We get seen in public as couples. Hell we can go out to the same places if you want. But this way we totally boondoggle the fanbase.” Jensen reasoned.

 

“The fanbase will never forgive us if this gets out.” Danneel said. 

 

“You don’t know that, they may cheer us on.” Jensen said with a grin. Danneel looked at him intently for a moment. “I still like having you in bed.”

 

“Same with me,” Genevieve said quietly.

 

“Ok, so we’re a bi couple that loves to play. There’s nothing wrong in that.” Jensen said with a grin. “We got an early roll out in the morning so why not we do it like this. On those mornings J-Rod and I stay together, other day we’re with you.”

 

“I’m still nervous about this.” Danneel said with a small grin. 

 

“You think we’re entirely cool with it. Besides we’re good for each other.” Jared said. 

 

“Before you take off to the house treat us to one thing.” Genevieve asked.

 

“What?” Jensen said guardedly.

 

“A kiss.” She said shyly. Jared grinned and started towards her as Jensen started towards Danneel they kissed, then Danneel looked at him brazenly. 

 

“Now you two.” She said.

 

Jared and Jensen stood at the foot of the bed and clinched then kissed slowly and languorously giving them more for their money in this show.

 

“Goddamn but that’s hot!” Genevieve said staring completely entranced. 

 

“We could do a four-way sometime.” Jensen suggested. Then he looked at both the women. “But one thing if we’re going to do this at all. This.” He pointed at them and then he and Jared, never comes between any of us in a fight. We got a argument and it involves the other partner, they’re there.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Jared said with a grin. “Let’s go down to your place. “ 

 

Jensen grinned, “Fuck that, we’re taking the guest room,” He said his boxers tenting magnificently. 

 

“You wouldn’t!” Danneel squawked.

 

“Why not? I’m not a screamer.” Jensen said.

 

“No but Jared is!” She said.

 

“I know. That’s what I’m counting on.” Jensen said reached out and grabbing Jared around the waist. “Come on J-Rod, we got some catching up to do.” 

 

Genevieve looked at Danneel and pulled her into a kiss, “So do we!” She said clinching.


End file.
